Treue
by Evanthe Beelzenef
Summary: Caranya menuangkan teh dengan mengangkat poci tinggi-tinggi, caranya menghidangkan makanan, caranya menghormati sang majikan, dan caranya menyambut tamu... semuanya elegan dan penuh etika. Dia masih orang yang sama dengan perilaku yang sama. Dia masih Sebastian Michaelis, kepala pelayan keluarga Phantomhive.


**A/N :**

Fanfiksi ini saya buat untuk Hajikelist Uki. Angst maksa... a lil' bit OOC maybe? Please enjoy the story! :)

**Disclaimer :**

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

* * *

**Treue**

* * *

Ini pagi yang biasa... dengan hal-hal yang biasa. Matahari masih terbit dari timur. Burung-burung masih rutin bernyanyi, menjadi alarm alami bagi para pemalas yang sering bangun kesiangan. Bunga-bunga tampak tersenyum dengan kuncup mereka yang mulai mekar... dan orang-orang menjalankan kegiatan normal mereka. Seperti pria berstelan serba hitam yang satu ini.

Sebuah meja bundar dengan sebuah kursi diposisikan sedemikian rupa di atas rumput hijau yang basah oleh embun pagi di halaman belakang _mansion_ Phantomhive. Taplak putih menutupinya. Berbagai camilan ditata pada nampan bertingkat di atasnya, sementara ruang kosong sisanya diisi oleh beberapa perabot keramik. Tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan putih bergerak gesit. Menata satu set cangkir, lalu menuang teh di dalam poci dengan elegan. Uap mengepul. Wangi bunga _chamomile_ menguar, masuk ke indra penciumannya sendiri.

"_Bocchan_, ini teh anda."

Bocah lelaki berambut kelabu duduk di sana. Menerima cangkir keramik yang disodorkan pelayannya. Ia hirup dalam-dalam aromanya sebelum menyesap isinya.

Tak lama seorang gadis muncul. Mengenakan gaun merah yang manis dengan renda-renda. Bando dengan warna senada menghiasi rambut ikalnya yang diikat dua. Kedua manik zamrudnya yang besar menyorot ramah. Senyumnya mengembang kala bayangan bocah lelaki yang tengah menyesap tehnya itu terpantul di matanya. Lantas ia berlari lalu memeluk bocah seumurannya itu dari belakang. Hampir mencekiknya.

Dia seorang putri bangsawan... tapi sama sekali tidak mencerminkan sikap kebangsawanannya. Dia lebih mirip anak perempuan kalangan menegah pada umumnya. Mungkin karena dia tidak menanggung banyak beban di punggungnya seperti yang dialami bocah kelabu satunya.

Kemudian gadis itu tertawa riang, menarik sang bocah keluar dari zona nyamannya tanpa ada perasaan bersalah. Berceloteh tentang ini dan itu. Kebanyakan tentang betapa lucunya sang tunangan dengan balutan baju berwarna biru yang saat ini tengah ia kenakan.

Mereka masih terus berjalan mendekati air mancur. Menjauhi sang pelayan yang tetap diam di dekat meja berisi camilan tuan mudanya.

Waktu berselang. Atmosfer ceria yang awalnya dibangun sang gadis meluruh. Wajah keduanya tampak lebih serius─terkesan tegang. Dari sudut pandang sang pelayan, tuan mudanya seolah menahan kesal. Entah apa yang dikatakan gadis itu padanya. Tapi pasti sesuatu yang krusial.

Ekspresi serius di wajah bocah kelabu itu berubah sesaat kemudian─marah. Tangan mungilnya hampir saja mendarat di wajah sang gadis jika seseorang tak menghentikannya dengan perkataan bijak.

'_Seorang gentleman tidak akan berbuat kasar ataupun membuat perempuan menangis.'_

Gadis itu mulai sesenggukan. Air mata berjatuhan mengaliri pipinya. Merasa bersalah. Berkali-kali ia menyeka matanya sambil mengucap kata maaf dengan terbata. Sementara bocah satunya mendengarkan dengan napas tersengal-sengal─sisa kemarahan yang gagal tersalurkan. Air mukanya melunak. Berusaha melupakan konflik sepele yang membesar tadi.

Sang pelayan masih memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Dari meja bundar berisi _pastry _yang ditinggalkan tuan mudanya.

Dua tiga orang berdatangan. Dua lelaki, satu berpakaian koki, satu lagi mengenakan kaus dan celana kotak-kotak dengan topi jerami. Satu yang lain adalah gadis berpakaian _maid_ dengan kacamata bulat yang menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya. Mereka adalah pelayan keluarga Phantomhive yang lainnya. Tidak terlalu berguna untuk urusan rumah tangga, tapi lain lagi jika harus mengokang senjata─kerja sampingan yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh kepala keluarga.

Ketiga pelayan itu menarik sesuatu... atau menggiring sesuatu... mendekati tuan muda mereka. Si topi jerami menarik tali yang cukup panjang, sementara dua lainnya justru lari kocar-kacir seolah ada hal gawat.

Ketika sesuatu yang berbulu muncul dari deretan pepohonan di halaman belakang, sang tuan muda tahu apa penyebabnya. Seekor anjing raksasa yang dinamai Pluto agak mengamuk dan hampir membakar sebagian tempat itu.

Namun, pelayan bermanik delima nan jauh di sana tetap diam. Masih berdiri di tempat yang sama dengan senyum ganjil terpatri di wajahnya.

Matahari bergerak... terus bergerak... menuju ufuk barat.

Meja bundar di halaman belakang masih dalam kondisi yang sama. Satu cangkir keramik masih berisi teh _chamomile_. Sudah dingin. Camilan di nampan sama sekali tidak berkurang. Tidak tersentuh. Mereka dibiarkan menjadi pajangan meja sampai mendingin dan tidak enak dimakan.

Pelayan berstelan hitam itu menyilangkan sebelah tangannya di dada lalu membungkuk dalam kehampaan.

"_Bocchan_, senang bisa melayani anda."

* * *

Malam menjelang, meja di halaman belakang sudah menghilang. Jika boleh dikatakan, cuaca berubah dalam sekali tepukan.

Awan gelap berarak, menutupi langit malam yang seharusnya berbintang. Hujan turun. Rintik-rintik yang tidak menyakitkan. gerimis yang membasahi permukaan, lebat yang membuat tubuh seolah dilempari bebatuan.

Pelayan bermanik delima itu berjalan-jalan di koridor. Sesekali membuka jam saku pemberian majikannya. Pukul tujuh tepat.

Pintu depan diketuk. Alisnya bertaut. Jarang-jarang mereka kedatangan tamu di jam-jam seperti ini. Lantas sang pelayan segera membukakan pintu bagi sang tamu.

Berdiri di hadapannya seorang wanita muda berambut gelap dengan penampilan acak-acakan. Kemeja dan celana jeans yang dikenakannya basah total. Air menetes dari ujung rambut dan bajunya.

Sang pelayan tersenyum ramah. "Selamat datang di kediaman keluarga Phantomhive. Saya sudah menunggu kedatangan anda, _Miss_..."

"Mevreda... Mevreda del Royce." Gadis itu menjawab, memberi tatapan skeptis ke arah si pelayan yang sekarang menuntunnya ke dalam. "Um... tidakkah itu sedikit aneh?"

"Ya?"

"Ketika kau bilang sudah menungguku? Padahal aku ke sini karena butuh tempat menginap malam ini. Dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu jika _mansion_ seram ini ternyata masih ditinggali. Terlebih lagi, rasanya aku tidak pernah merasa diundang ke tempat ini."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, _Miss_ Royce. Ini kamar anda, silakan membersihkan diri dan beristirahat sejenak sementara saya membuat makan malam."

"Oh ya, boleh aku tahu siapa namamu, tuan pelayan?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Sebastian Michaelis."

* * *

Malam bergulir, _mansion _Phantomhive kembali kosong. Gadis asing yang terjebak hujan itu sudah pergi.

Dan ini adalah pagi yang biasa... dengan hal-hal yang biasa. Pelayan yang selalu mengenakan jas berekor itu masih rutin menyiapkan _morning tea_ di halaman belakang kediaman keluarga Phantomhive meski ia tahu tak ada seorang pun yang akan menyantapnya.

**.**

_Because this looks was given to me from my latest Lord_

**.**

~End~

* * *

Biar saya tebak, sebagian dari anda pasti ada yang merasa kebingungan mengikuti alur cerita ini? Well, saya juga #GAK

Adakah yang merasa kalau gerak-gerik Sebastian itu sedikit aneh? Adakah yang merasa kalau dialognya juga sedikit aneh?

Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya ke mana Ciel pergi? Anda bebas berimajinasi... entah dia sedang mengecek perusahaan di luar negeri, entah dia sudah meninggal, entah dia menghilang, entah dia berubah jadi iblis, atau entah semua itu hanya terjadi dalam pikiran Sebastian. Lalu... kalau benar Ciel tidak ada... apa alasan Sebastian tetap mempertahankan keloyalannya terhadap keluarga Phantomhive?

Apakah ada paragraf yang cukup memberi pencerahan?

Kalau anda mengerti... SELAMAT! Tapi kalau masih bingung, saya sudah memberi banyak hint dalam cerita... sisanya silakan anda kembangkan sendiri dengan imajinasi anda masing-masing.

Terimakasih banyak untuk reader yang mau meluangkan waktunya membaca, mereview, fave, atau follow fanfic saya. Dan terimakasih banyak untuk Hajikelist Uki yang sudah memberikan prompt **tata karma, teh, gentleman **pada saya. Mohon maaf kalau membosankan dan melenceng dari perkiraan karena jujur saja saya sendiri bingung harus menulis apa dan jadinya malah begini. Semoga fanfiksi ini cukup menghibur.

Sincerely,

Eve


End file.
